


Levi hated Christmas

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dorks in Love, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Levi had always hated Christmas, he couldn't be bothered with the flashing lights, the noisy children and certainly not the fact that it was also his birthday. This year though, he wouldn't be spending it alone. Instead his 19 year old boyfriend had decided he would be spending the day with him, even though they had only been dating for a few months. Levi questions himself as to whether he could really be in love with Eren. Eren tries his best to show Levi it's not all doom and gloom at this time of year.





	Levi hated Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subiculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subiculum/gifts).



> Hi, so I had a free choice of what to for my secret santa 'subiculum'. So I decided to go for some fluff and smut, I hope you enjoy it >.<
> 
> \- The song I used is called Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade (:

Levi hated Christmas. 

To say he ‘hated’ the winter may be an exaggeration but when it came to Christmas, or to be more precise the 25th of December, it was an understatement. Levi despised this date, for it was none other than his birth date and yet another reminder that the man was aging.

Although his boyfriend has always expressed his feelings of not caring about his age, Levi felt that the age gap between them was becoming more and more of a strain on their relationship. 

Eren was always full of energy and raring to go. Levi on the other hand was getting to the age where he wanted nothing more than to sit inside on a cold day, relax beside the fire with a strong cup of tea. 

He had been forced to put up Christmas decorations, something he would never have usually done before, but when a young bright-eyed man stared at him with those large puppy dog eyes, how could he resist? 

So here he was, on the 24th of December, sat in front of the TV with a cup of tea. Surrounded by flashing multi coloured lights, a large Christmas tree (that was fake, thankfully that was something Eren had agreed on) and wrapped presents on the floor. He looked over at the tree in what can only be described as disgust. 

He hated putting up decorations, regardless of what it was for. He felt as though it was pointless. He would just be clearing them all up in less than a month’s time. He tried to keep his distaste for it under control. As much as it had annoyed him, he didn’t want to upset his boyfriend. 

This was the first year Levi wouldn’t spend alone on Christmas, since Eren had insisted that he would come over and the pair would share a ‘romantic’ day. Once again, the age difference making itself known like a bad smell. Levi hadn’t been romantic in years, in fact, he had never been the romantic type to begin with.

Levi had only been with Eren for a couple of months now and their relationship had started completely out of surprise. Levi hadn’t even known Eren was interested in him until he had stayed the night and refused to leave Levi’s side. The brunet was clingy and since that night they had hardly spent any time away from each other, today being the exception. 

Eren had told Levi he needed to visit his family today, he still had to tell them he wouldn’t be spending Christmas with them this year. 

Levi was yet to meet Eren’s family, he was fearful they wouldn’t approve of their relationship. That they would force Eren to break up with the older man. Then again, Eren hadn’t been introduced to Levi’s family either. Only two people knew of their relationship.

Those two people were Hange and Erwin, though Erwin expressed his distaste at the pair's romance. Hange, who hadn’t known Levi was even capable of having a romantic partner, had done more than scare Eren a little on their first meeting.

They had ran up to Eren and almost suffocated the brunet, by wrapping their arms around him and squeezing so tightly he had choked once she had let go. Levi had since made a rule that Hange was stay at least an arm’s length away from him, only got his boyfriends protection. Hange has taken this as Levi being overprotective. 

Erwin had yet to meet Eren, though he had heard plenty about him from Levi himself. The blond man kept assuring Levi that the brunet was only with him for some company during the colder months. Which to begin with, had done more than hurt Levi. He had always taken Erwin's words as the truth but when it came to Eren he had been more than mortified that he would be so blunt with him. 

His thoughts had been interrupted by the vibrations of his phone. Of course, Eren would be texting him today. It was their first day away from each other. Though Levi had almost been the first to text his boyfriend, he had managed to keep his neediness under control. 

He had always adored that Eren was just as needy as he was. Levi would never admit to anyone but himself, but he did crave the touch of another human. Once the brunet had graced him with his presence, he had never wanted to let go. It had been too long since anyone had showed him affection. 

**Bright Eyes**  
Heyyyy handsome, so I’m picking up ur prezzie today. I’ll bring it round tomorrow morning. Sorry I can’t be with you tonight my parents are being a nightmare! :( 

**Levi**  
Fuck sake Eren, I told you not to get me anything, I have everything I could possibly need right here. 

**Bright Eyes**  
But, baby, I’m not there! 

**Levi**  
You know exactly what I meant. Also calling me baby is weird. I’m 36.

**Bright Eyes**  
Don’t care. I’ll call you what I want ;) 

**Levi**  
Oh, Fuck off Eren...x 

**Bright Eyes**  
Pahah, you wish. I’ll never leave u in peace  <3 

That little love heart emoji set off butterflies in Levi’s stomach. The man had tried to deny them, but he knew it was pointless. He had let that little shit get under his skin and he hoped that it would be that way for the rest of his life. It had made him wonder when he had become such a softy. 

Levi had always been thick skinned and unapproachable, but somehow, that gorgeous man had found a way into his heart. He hadn’t even known how it had happened. 

The feeling was so sudden. One minute he had been his usual grumpy self. The next minute after meeting this tanned, gorgeous man he had felt his heart swell in his chest. He was now completely infatuated with him. The happiness hr now felt wasn’t something he wanted to let go of. 

Just thinking about his boyfriend set his mind into overdrive in the best possible way. The way Eren would always rest his chin on the crown on Levi’s head when they hugged. How he would always grab for Levi’s hand when they were out in the town, Eren didn’t care about people staring. Eren was so young and carefree about it all. But there it was again… 

Eren’s age. 

Eren would one day get bored of Levi. He would forever argue with the older man, telling him he couldn’t understand how he felt about Levi. He would describe everything he loved about his boyfriend and Levi would, as always, melt underneath his words. Eventually his thoughts being forgotten and replaced by the warmth of Eren’s sweet plump lips pressed against his own.

He adored Eren… He _loved_ Eren. At first the thought of being in love with another person had more than frightened Levi. He had ended up closing himself off from Eren in fear, but the brunet had picked up all the signs. He had sat with Levi and talked through their emotions, he had let a Levi take his time. Eren was always so patient with the raven, never rushing him. 

Though the pair had only been together for a few months, their feelings for each had seemed to have grown exponentially in the last few weeks. 

Eren was always finding reasons for them to touch, or just to speak. Every time Eren would get lost in Levi’s eyes, he had wondered just what exactly was going on in that head of his. 

Did Eren feel the same way that Levi did? The raven knew the answer to that, but I was far too soon for them to explore that emotion. They couldn’t just admit that sort of thing so soon. 

Levi sighed, halting the battle in his head. He loved Eren, he loved Eren more than anything else on this earth. He loved those bright ocean eyes of his and the way they changed colour depending on his mood. He loved his thick chocolate brown locks, especially when he’d just taken a shower and they’d fall over his eyes. Water dripping down his golden face, oh how he was jealous of that water. He loved his perfectly shaped nose and his luscious pink lips. His neck, the way his collar bones stuck out in the most tempting of ways. 

He adored his body, for someone so lazy, he was toned in all the best ways. He had tempting pecs; his stomach was like a rock. His hips, that beautiful ‘V’ line of his, leading form to the most tempting of prizes. 

Fuck! Enough. Levi needed to keep his desires at bay. He knew Eren was still a virgin, not that Eren had remembered telling Levi. During a time when the pair had gotten intimate after the brunet had one too many drinks, he had admitted his virgin status to Levi and had explained that he didn’t want to rush anything. 

All this had done was elevate Levi’s feelings for the man, his heart bursting in his chest. Even now, as he thought about it, he could feel shivers make their way down his body. They made his body hair stick up due to the goose bumps he had got. He had only hoped that the brunet would continue to feel the way he did now in months to come. 

The summer continued to make Levi nervous, especially after Erwin’s earlier comments. He knew he was going to have to speak to Eren about his feelings, something he was never good at in the first place. His heart hammered in his chest at the mere thought of having a _serious_ conversation with Eren. 

Eren had tried to express his feelings to Levi previously, but the snow-kissed man had always changed the subject to something more light-hearted. At the time, he hadn’t been ready to admit his own feelings and didn’t want to upset Eren. There was no way one could find themselves in love with someone after only a few months, those types of things only happened in movies and sappy television shows.

Picking up his phone to reply to his boyfriend, not entirely sure what he was going to say. He let his fingers type out a reply and hit send before he had a chance to back out. 

**Levi**  
I miss you

It was mere seconds when he got a reply. 

**Bright Eyes**  
I miss you too :( *hugs* 

Eren’s use of emojis and actions always made Levi laugh. It made him wonder what he would’ve been like as a teenager with a phone, unfortunately he had no such luxuries. Levi was never one to socialise though, he’d rather keep himself to himself. Deciding to open up a little to his boyfriend he began texting him a brief message, one he knew the brunet would appreciate. 

**Levi**  
Eren, you know I’m not usually one to open up like this but with you not being here...the air feels colder on my skin. The silence is almost deafening, the lights are a little less bright and most of all my arms feel empty without your warmth. Fuck, I miss you so much. Isn’t that insane? You’ve not even been gone half a day and I feel as though something is missing. I know that something is you. 

After hitting the send button, Levi felt a pang of regret. 

No. Not regret.

He felt embarrassed, he had never opened up to anyone like this. Feeling like he had to make a joke of it all, he typed as fast as he could, before Eren would have a chance to send a message back. 

**Levi**  
Don’t think I’ll ever say those things out loud, you little shit ;)

He let out a breathy chuckle at his use of the winky face, knowing it would make his boyfriend smile. That huge and perfect smile of his.

**Bright Eyes**  
I wish you could tell me in person, but I’ll wait forever if I have to  <3 I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Xoxo

With that text, Levi put his phone down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to make himself one last cup of tea before bed. He turned out all the lights, and covered himself with the duvet from his bedroom. Knowing the bed would feel too big in Eren’s absence. 

He groaned at himself, not fully understanding what was going on in his brain, he had never been this attached to someone before. He had never let anyone in on his feelings. Yet here he was, a 36-year-old man pouring his heart out over a man just over the age of 19. He could hear his uncle Kenny grumbling in the background, telling him how he’d turned into a ‘pussy’. 

“Well if being in love makes me a pussy, then I guess I am.” He huffed a bit of air out in an attempt to laugh at his ‘joke’. With that he finished his cup of tea and managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

\----

“Meow.”

...

“MEOW!”

“Jesus, kitty shut the fuck up! How am I supposed to surprise him with you, if you keep howling like a fucking madman...cat?”

Eren let out a soft chuckle at himself. Trying to keep the red ribbon attached to the cat’s collar, without it acting like he was murdering the animal and it was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. The little shit wouldn’t stay still in his hands and he knew Levi was a light sleeper to begin with. 

Eren hissed once the cat dug its claws into his arm, even with the extra fabric he was wearing he could tell it had broken his skin. Giving up, he let it land on the floor and scurry away from him. The cat chose a corner to sit in and Eren had hoped, that it wouldn’t take this moment to take a massive dump. 

His eyes trained on it like a sniper to its target and he let a sigh of relief wash over him when he noticed it had just plumped itself down and started cleaning itself. Moving on from the cat, he adjusted himself, took off his jacket and hung it up on the hooks by the door. Knowing his boyfriend hated any form of mess. 

Making himself more comfortable in the house he’d become so familiar with over the past few weeks. He took off his shoes and headed towards Levi’s bedroom. Knowing he must’ve woken up the man, he braced himself for the grumpiness that was about to be inflicted on him.

He always took Levi with a pinch of salt in the mornings. Having become all too familiar with Levi’s morning routine and that it shouldn’t be interrupted if he didn’t want a grumpy boyfriend for the rest of the day. 

Before knocking, he hesitated and put his ear to the door to check for any movement beforehand. When he couldn’t hear anything, he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen. Knowing the raven had always appreciated a fresh, steaming cup of tea in the mornings.

Luckily, he knew where everything was, kept the noise to a minimum and successfully tidied up without incident. Levi would kill him if he had broken anything. He picked up the tea he once again proceeded to his boyfriend’s bedroom. 

On his arrival in the room he was met with a pristine bed, he placed the tea down on the dressing table. The sound of the shower now clear in the other room, he was slightly annoyed he hadn’t noticed earlier. 

Eren decided this would be a good time to prepare for his boyfriend’s birthday present, so he got himself undressed, keeping an ear out on the shower. Levi was very particular about how long his showers were. 

Fifteen minutes, no more, no less. He had guessed he’d been in the house for just over ten minutes; he had just under five minutes to get himself ready as to not ruin the surprise. 

He took off all of his clothes, except for the red underwear he’d chosen for himself that were attached to a similar colour of garter. He had wanted to look sexy for Levi and this was the only thing he had come up with. Levi had always been a sucker for a man in lingerie. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror, before grabbing an over-sized dressing gown and covered his body. He was just in time as he heard the shower turning off and Levi walked out of the room. His hair wet and water dripping down his perfectly formed abs. 

Eren’s eyes trailed lower looking at that small line of hair he had the led down to the prize, unfortunately that’s just where he had let the towel sit on his hips. Stopping him from seeing what he really wanted. 

“Hey, kid, my eyes are up here!” Levi pointed upwards and laughed. 

Eren had always loved Levi’s laugh, he always felt like he was the only one to hear it. There was no sound quite like it, and the sound alone melted his heart. He grinned ear to ear and watched as Levi done the same. Another thing he loved about Levi was the dimples that creased his cheeks; but only when he smiled. 

Levi had the most beautiful smile Eren had ever seen, that smile could stop wars. He knew he was being ridiculous, but it had definitely stopped arguments before. It had always been worth it in the end, regardless of ‘who was right and who was wrong’ as long as Levi had graced Eren with that millionaire smile. 

“Uhh, hey. I hope you don’t mind but I made myself comfortable.” 

He pointed towards the gown he was wearing, secretly hoping Levi wouldn’t get suspicious as to why he was wearing it. The smaller man just grinned in response. Levi then grabbed Eren by the hips and pulled him closer to his own body.

One hand was wrapped possessively around his waist rubbing soft, caring circles into the soft fabric. His other hand keeping a hold of the towel around his own hips. Eren fell into his arms, and melted against him letting Levi take control of the kiss. 

Within seconds, he had allowed the raven entry to his mouth, parting his lips and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. His tongue swirling in unison with his boyfriends. Hearing a soft sigh leave Levi’s open mouth, sent shivers down his own spine. 

He pulled his hands up to scratch the back of Levi’s neck, feeling his nails scrape along the short black hair that was there. He kept a hand at his nape, tightening his grip slightly. 

He used his other hand to explore further up and give the longer silky hair on top and experimental tug. Hearing the smaller man groan at the actions sent most of his blood down south. They had both now became breathless. 

“I haven’t, I- fuck, I need to give you your Christmas present.” Eren grunted in between breaths. 

The man hadn’t wanted to get too carried away with his actions just yet. He had wanted Levi to undress him slowly, but the way they were grinding against each other he feared it would all be over too soon. 

Eren managed to pull himself away from Levi’s death grip. Hearing his boyfriend whine at the loss of contact, doing things to him that no other sound could do. He wanted nothing more than to grab Levi, throw him on the bed and give both of them exactly what they needed. But in this moment in time it would ruin the surprise he had planned so hard for. 

Buying lingerie for a man, was a lot more difficult than one would think. Eren has thought it would be a walk in the park, but he had never been so wrong. 

“I promise, we’ll continue later but for now, your present!!” 

“Eren, I was getting my present _there_.” He said, extending an arm out to try and reach the brunet. Eren only jumped out of the way and giggled. 

“I promise, it’ll be quick, now follow me.” 

He held out his hand to Levi, and he instantly took it, intertwining their fingers. Moving himself instantly closer to Eren’s side, wanting nothing more than to get as close to him as he could. 

The pair left the bedroom and headed for the living room. Eren could feel his heartbeat in his chest, suddenly feeling nervous. He gripped onto Levi’s hand and began to speak but, before he could get any words out. A black cat ran towards the raven and instantly started purring and rubbing itself against him. Levi looked at Eren in confusion. A soft smile appeared on his face from the ribbon that was perched loosely on the cat’s head. 

“Uhh, so yeah surprise!” 

“You got me a cat?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t my original plan, but I saw it in a pet store and apparently its owners had died. You should've seen it Levi. The little shit looked just like you, sat in the cage. His ears were back, he growled at everyone who walked by. Even when I walked up to him he batted his paw against the cage. I know you’ll be lonely this semester without me so I thought I’d get him for you. Is that okay?”

“Eren you’re very thoughtful, but a cat is a big responsibility.” 

“He’s 12 years old. His previous owners had trained him to come to a whistle, he doesn’t use a litter tray either, he prefers to be outside. But apparently, he enjoys sleeping indoors. He just looked so miserable in that cage, you know I’m a sucker for animals.” 

The small black cat still circled around Levi and chuffed at Eren’s words. Levi bent down to rub his ear, the cat jumped up once he had pulled away, begging for more attention. Purring like a machine. 

“See! He loves you already!”

“Well he does seem keen with me and it might be nice to have something other than Hange keep me company when you’re away.” He chuckled at his remark. 

“What’s his name anyway?” 

“The sign had said he was called Zack.”

“Hmm, I like Zack yeah okay. Well, welcome home kitty.” 

Eren pulled Levi closer, kicking Zack in the face whilst doing so, which earned him a vicious growl from the feline. 

Levi smiled at him. Eren knew he would have to hurry up with the preparation for the Birthday present, because each touch was like fire on his skin. 

He pulled his lover closer to him and whispered delicately in his ear: “I have another surprise for you, it’s your birthday present but I need to get ready. Can you entertain yourself for a couple of minutes so I can get things sorted?” 

Levi only hummed in agreement. Allowing Eren to remove himself from the embrace, albeit reluctantly, there was nothing more the brunet wanted than to be held by his boyfriend. Eren shuffled to Levi’s bedroom to get it ready for what was to come. But before he reached the door, Levi whispered for him to stay. Luckily Eren had heard his feeble attempt at conversation and he halted at the door, worry suddenly flooding over him. 

For what felt like hours passed, but in reality, it had only been a few seconds, Levi eventually opened his mouth to speak. A small delicate tear forming in the corner of his eye. This done more than concern Eren, the raven had never been one for being overly emotional. To see him look so vulnerable in this moment hurt Eren more than he would let on. What could possibly have happened in the few seconds it took him to reach the door? 

The brunet brushed back his hair, took a deep breath in and headed back towards his boyfriend. He held out his arms and Levi gladly accepted pulling himself as close to the man as he could, closing any possible gap that may try and separate them.

“Levi, do you want to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours? You seem distressed.” Eren spoke, his words laced with care for the man.

Levi gripped tighter onto Eren’s dressing gown, in all of the seriousness surrounding them Eren had forgotten about his dressing gown. It has slipped open at the front, but it had seemed Levi was too wound up in his own world to really notice. He tightened the belt around him while Levi didn’t let go of him as he done so. 

“C’mon Levi, it’s your birthday and Christmas, you should know by now you can tell me anything.” He spoke as he stroked Levi’s hair, planting soft kisses on the crown of his head. Not trying to rush him but wanting, no, _needing_ him to know that he cared for this man more than anything else in the world. 

“I don’t want you to leave me, Eren.” The words spoken, where only above a whisper, broken and laced with uncertainty. Eren felt a kick in his stomach, physically flinching from the words. Which had only made the smaller man hold on to him tighter. 

Eren removed himself from Levi, the man still making eye contact with him. He held his hand below his lover’s chin and pulled his face up, forcing him to look into his eyes. He had wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Levi’s soft cheeks. 

“Levi, I won't leave you. I’m only going away for a few minutes and then I’ll be back. I know you’re feeling vulnerable right now, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it a little. But you have to stop worrying I’m going to leave you. I’m not the 19-year-old teenager you think I am.”

The last sentence hit a chord in Levi, “I’m sorry Eren, you’re right. Sometimes I can’t see past your age because you’re so young and carefree. How could you ever want to be with someone like me?” 

Eren knew the reason why, but the words weren’t leaving his mouth. Soon, he would tell him soon. 

“Because you mean the world to me, and more. Now let me get the bedroom ready so we can both relax, and enjoy ourselves.” He winked. 

Levi nodded at Eren, sitting on the couch and letting Zack curl up beside him. Eren made his way to the bedroom, his heart rate suddenly elevated from the heart to heart they had shared. In this moment, he could think of nothing more than making Levi comfortable and cared for. 

He began by changing the covers, Levi had liked the ones on the bed so he hadn’t wanted to get them dirty. He lit candles everywhere in the room, the scent of soft linen cleansing the air, along with a small hint cinnamon from the incense burner. He turned the radiator up to its highest setting. 

He had checked the drawers that Levi kept his boxers in. He felt more than little relieved when he found both condoms and some lubricant. He moved them to the top drawers of the bedside cabinet. 

Thinking things might get a little messy, he got a large plastic bowl and put some boiling water in it, along with a few squirts of soap. Grabbing two flannels to wash up with.

He had a small moment of panic where he worried this might be too ‘romantic’ for Levi. He pushed past those feelings and turned on some gentle music, a piano collection that he knew they would both enjoy.

Walking back into the living room he had caught a moment of affection shared between his boyfriend and his new pet. Levi rubbed his cheek into the black cats soft fur. Zack was also desperately trying to mark his scent on everything he possibly could. Rubbing his face against anything that was in his path, including Levi. In that moment, Eren knew he had made the right choice in getting Levi a companion. 

Eren’s soft giggle interrupted them and Levi instantly stood up and walked over to him, once again holding him. His arms wrapping around his waist, he could tell his boyfriend had felt slightly annoyed at the large gown that hindered his touch. Holding onto Levi’s hand, he removed himself from the embrace, his pupils blown wide as he led his lover to the bedroom. 

Eren heard an audible gasp as Levi walked into the room, he watched as the raven took a large intake of breath, he appreciated the scent filling his nose and lungs. 

“Wow, Eren, this looks amazing. Just what exactly is my present?” Levi laughed, already getting an idea of what it was. 

“I have a few actually, but first I,” Eren blushed, he could feel the colour flushing his cheeks, “I wanted to sing something for you.” 

Levi looked confused at this, he hadn’t known Eren had been a singer. He’d heard him occasionally strumming on his acoustic guitar, which he noticed was sitting in its usual position in the corner of the room. Eren wrapped a soft blanket around Levi’s shoulders, the man suddenly becoming aware that all he was wearing was a towel, but he noticed he wasn’t cold. He could feel the heat coming from the radiator. 

Once he had made sure Levi was comfortable he sat on the small chair beside the dressing table and began strumming on his guitar, and slowly with a soft voice began singing. 

“ _Share with me the blankets that you’re wrapped in,_  
Because it’s cold outside, it’s cold outside,  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in,  
Because it’s cold inside, it’s cold inside. 

_And your slow shaking fingertips show,_  
That you’re scared like me so,  
Let’s pretend that we’re alone,  
And I know you may be scared,  
And I know we’re unprepared,  
But I don’t care. 

_Tell me, Tell me,_  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you’re so sure,  
Please don’t tell me that I’m the only one that’s  
Vulnerable.  
Impossible.” 

Eren continued the song until that last sentence. But when Levi stood up and walked over to him slowly, placing his hands on either side of his face, Eren stopped strumming the guitar and closed his eyes for the kiss that he knew was coming.

The kiss was unlike any other before, it was as if they were kissing for the first time again. The walls started spinning around them, his breath hitched as Levi entered his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their heads tilted, both of their eyes were closed, both of them melting into each other. Eren whined into Levi while he moved the guitar and carefully placed it onto the floor. 

Levi moved his hands from Eren’s face and placed on inside of the gown, finally getting the skin contact that he had been so desperate for up until this very moment. He scratched ever so gently over Eren’s hip bone, earning him another long groan. Eren getting more breathless at each delicate kiss. 

“God, Levi, even though it was for only a day I missed you so damn much.” Eren spoke in between deep, meaningful kisses. 

“I missed you too.” Levi paused after his hand touched something lacy that was resting against Eren’s hip bone. 

“What’s this?” He smirked into the kiss, watching as Eren became a little more flushed than usual. A clear red hue making its way over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

Eren moved his face, and nuzzled into the crook of Levi’s neck, trying to avoid the clear embarrassment on his face. 

Eren felt the man exploring further, twirling his fingers in the fabric, until he had eventually had enough, he removed Eren's face from his neck. Reluctantly. He held out his boyfriend in front of him, looked into Eren’s sparkling emerald eyes and cocked his head to the side. 

“Show me, but only if you want to.” Levi spoke. 

Eren answered, once again blushing, but dropping the dressing gown he was wearing. He watched in amusement as Levi’s jaw opened. He watched in amusement as Levi started to blush, just a little cute pink hue covered the top of his usually pale cheeks. 

“Wow, Eren you look. I uhh- I have no words. You look incredible.”

With new found confidence Eren twirled, flaunting his skimpy outfit. Levi once again gasped once he caught view of him. Eren had quite clearly gotten excited by their kiss. Upon noticing Levi’s eyes staring down at him, the brunet also looked down at himself. He giggled a little once he realised how tight the silk pants where on him.

The raven pulled him down onto the bed, so he was now laying on top. This wasn’t a position he was very accustomed to. His hair was falling over his eyes and with the way Levi was looking underneath him he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last. He could feel his stomach turning at the thought of wanting to have sex with Levi. 

He had always wanted to have sex with Levi, but the feelings had become more intense over the last few weeks. They had done sexual acts with each other though never going too far as he knew Levi wanted to respect Eren. The feeling alone made the turning of his stomach disappear and was now replaced with butterflies. It was a much sweeter feeling. 

Eren captured Levi in a long kiss, hands wrapping around each other, occasionally swapping who was on top and who was on bottom. Until it physically hurt to grind against each other, the pair stood up, still not breaking eye contact and undressed each other as slowly as they could. They wanted to take their time with this, they wanted it to be special. 

Eren was ready to lie back down on the bed, but he was soon stopped by Levi’s arm. Confusion filled Eren’s eyes once again, questioning what was happening. Levi then lay flat on the bed, spreading his legs a little, inviting Eren to sit in between them. 

Eren obeyed, and sat himself in between Levi’s legs. This time they broke their eye contact to look at each other’s bodies. It wasn’t often they’d look at each other the way they were doing in that moment. 

Eren eyes began at Levi’s hair, now sticking a little to his forehead, Onyx coloured locks falling over his silver intense eyes. Now slightly softened, his eyelids and eyebrows relaxed a little more. For a dark-haired man, Levi had very pale skin. It was almost like he had been personally plucked out of a dream, specifically designed for Eren.

He let his eyes fall lower, collar bones sticking out slightly, now littered in small red marks from his previous encounters with them. Levi was very well built for his small stature, he was toned and had little body hair, he preferred to keep himself trimmed. Though, he let other parts of hair grow slightly longer than others, particularly the small trail of hair leading to his penis. Trimmed neatly, though not completely shaven. 

Eren had loved that Levi took care of himself the way he did, the other thing he had noticed is that Levi had waxed recently. There was no way in hell someone had an arse as hairless as his was in that moment. Eren bit his lip and moaned. He watched as Levi’s dick twitched at his moan. 

“Shit, you’re so beautiful Levi.” 

Levi blushed a little more, pink now presenting itself on the tops of his ears. 

“You’re so perfect, so amazing.” Eren lowered himself against Levi, placing himself so their dicks were now aligned, each of them huffing at the contact. Trying to keep the movement slow, the brunet started grinding lightly against Levi. Both of them now panting at the feeling while their dicks got slicker with precum. 

“Look at you, look at the way your body is reacting to me, I never knew you could be like this. So caring, so slow. So, perfect. So. Utterly. Perfect.” 

Eren whispered the praises into his lover’s ear, before biting gently on his earlobe. Something he knew Levi adored, he loved being played with delicately. He kept himself propped up on one elbow, as he let his other arm trail down the side of Levi’s pale skin. Lightly scratching his nails across his hip and then further down, touching his groin but not wanting to touch him in that more intimate place just yet. 

He did giggle slightly when he noticed Levi move his penis on purpose to try to get his boyfriend to accidentally touch the side of him. He still refused to touch him, he placed his mouth on Levi’s cold neck, licking stripe after stripe before devouring him in a hungry kiss. Using his teeth to lightly bite and mark him, he heard an audible moan from Levi, something that didn’t happen often. He took pleasure in attacking that one area time and time again, until Levi almost begged underneath him. 

“Fuck Eren, if you keep going like this, I’m going to cum without you even touching me.” 

Eren took a moment to debate on whether that was something he wanted and deciding that that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to spoil Levi, to make him his. To show him that he wasn’t just the awkward teenager he often thought he was, he was more than that. He was Levi’s lover, his partner, maybe even his soulmate. 

“I’m going to take care of you today, all day if that’s what you want. Just relax Levi, let whatever happens, happen. Okay?” Eren whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, watching as goose bumps covered his pale skin after his words. He hadn't known exactly how much he had affected Levi physically. They had never been this close before, never this intimate. 

Eren had wanted it to last forever, this feeling of being so close to Levi. Finally, his boundaries were coming down and Eren could feel it, could see it as the raven fell apart underneath him. Mewling, moaning and grunting at every little touch Eren gave him. 

Kissing his collarbones, whispering soft praises into his white skin. His other arm still propped up, but now stroking the dark silky locks, the other hand faintly scratching down his side. He felt Levi’s breath quicken in his ear, felt him tense a little and he knew he was coming close to his orgasm by the way he was thrusting so desperately into Eren’s own erection, the friction feeling like heaven itself. 

In the moment, he had to make a quick decision as to whether he would grant Levi what he wanted; to touch him, or to have him experience a more intense orgasm. Levi was usually the type of person who required physical contact for him to cum. Eren decided for the latter, not allowing his hand to move any closer to Levi’s leaking member. 

Instead he opted for whispering in his ear, biting on it occasionally and keeping a hard grip on his hip, trying to steady him a little from his rutting. 

“Oh Levi, you’re so desperate, desperate for any kind of touch. You’re so _needy_ right now. Fuck, it’s so hot. Look at how perfect you are,” Eren looked down at Levi’s shivering body, now covered in a light sheen of sweat, “So amazing, so perfect. Are you ready? Just let go. Let it happen.” 

With those final words, Levi let go of his restraint and came, his climax reaching its peak. His whole body spasming as he shot his cum over himself and Eren’s stomach. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was Eren looking down at him, his smile as wide as could be. Once his breathing had settled down a little, he had the courage to finally speak. 

“Jesus Eren, how did you do that?” He chuckled at how spent he sounded. 

Eren moved himself so he was now laying beside Levi, grabbing the small washcloth he’d got earlier and dipping it in the now warm water, he cleaned up both himself and Levi. He’d noticed that Levi’s erection still hadn’t ceased. He dragged a finger from the bottom of his balls, all the way up his length and swiped quickly over his slit. 

“Fuck, now you decide to touch me?!” Levi declared accusingly. 

He still felt sensitive from his climax. Twitching underneath Eren’s touch. He took a deep breath, knowing what he wanted now. He had prepared earlier on, just in case this would be happening today, so with confidence he spoke. 

“Eren, I want to do something with you, I’m ready now. I-In fact, I couldn’t think of a better time to do it than right in this moment. I need you to be honest wi...with me, is this what you want?” He hated how his voice betrayed his earlier confidence, stuttering slightly at some words. 

Eren could feel a slight panic in his chest, he knew Levi was going to ask if they could finally have sex. Letting his panic settle as soon as he set eyes on his lover, Levi looked so delicate and desperate by his side. He couldn’t think of a better person to lose his virginity to. Although he was still nervous that in a few minutes, or maybe hours, depending on how things went. He’d have a dick inside of him. 

“Yes, Levi, I’m ready.” Eren spoke with no stutter, no resistance. He wanted to give himself to Levi. He was ready for this. He was more than ready for this, albeit a little surprised. 

Levi pulled him down into another passionate kiss, slowly working his tongue inside of Eren, telling him how much he wanted him. How he needed him. Inside. 

Wait. 

Inside? What did he mean inside?

Eren was now really confused, his boyfriend must’ve picked up on it as he stopped kissing him, then held Eren’s red face in his hands and spoke barely above a whisper. 

“Eren, I want you to be inside of me. Not the other way around. I’ve thought about this for a long time. I know you’re a virgin, so I want to make your first time really amazing. Besides, I’m already prepped.” He smirked. 

“Wait, what? What do you mean prepped?” 

“Oh Eren, I’ll teach you. But you have to let me know if you get uncomfortable or if this isn’t what you want okay?” 

“Okay.” He replied. 

Levi placed a pillow underneath his bottom, so he was now propped up a little. Eren looked at him, grabbing the lube that was in the top drawer. Levi only smirked again in response. Levi spread his legs once again, making room for Eren to sit in between them. Eren did so without hesitation. 

“I’ll talk you through everything, are you ready?” Levi asked seductively. 

He was aware that Eren had been touch starved up until this point, even throughout Levi’s own orgasm the brunet had yet to be touched.

Eren looked down lovingly at his boyfriend, he had often questioned why someone as amazing as Levi had chosen to be with him. He would never take this man for granted. 

The way he was displayed to Eren now made more than his heart flutter. Eren only answered Levi’s question with a kiss to his lips, before dragging his hands across his body, lowering down to his still erect penis. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it. 

“Okay, enter me with one finger and work your way to more. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” 

Eren done as he was told, entering his index finger into the glistening man underneath him, wanting to capture the moment his finger entered him forever. He was surprised at how erotic it was, Levi gasping at the first moment of entry, his eyes closing and his eyebrows creased together, but not in the way he had been so accustomed to. Levi was enjoying this; a lot more than he was showing right now. 

Eren moved his finger experimentally inside of the raven, pulling it in and out of his hole. Occasionally dragging his finger along the insides of his lover. Once Levi was grinding down against his finger he knew that he was ready for another. 

“Ah-Another, please?” Levi asked. 

His middle finger joined the first, stretching him out a little further. He curled his fingers into a ‘come here’ motion and Levi grabbed the sheets underneath him, letting out a noise that could only be described as sinful. After the sound left his mouth, Levi looked up in horror at Eren. A clear blush, stretching from his cheeks, to his ears and down his chest making his skin glow presented itself. 

“Did you like that?” Eren asked, not aware of how adorable he was being right now. 

Levi only nodded desperately in reply. Not trusting his voice. Eren teasingly done the same action a couple of times, before moving his fingers in a scissor like motion. Stretching his partner, it was interesting to him that he could feel Levi relax and loosen around his fingers. 

“Eren, you’re doing so well right now. Just keep doing this. _Fuck_!” He hissed as Eren added another finger. 

The brunet looking in amazement as Levi worked himself against his hand. Levi’s knuckles turning white against the sheets from gripping them so hard. He placed his other hand against his lover’s hips to steady him, working his fingers inside of him. Making sure he was stretching him, he once again done the motion that his lover had loved previously. Earning another long, loud moan from Levi. 

He continued his assault until Levi almost begged him to enter. Grinding against his knuckles in a desperate measure to get closer to him, to take more of him in. 

“Please, unngg- please Eren. I need you, I need you now.” Levi begged. 

Eren corresponded by positioned himself in a way so he would be able to keep his balance as he used both his hands to pull Levi’s hips closer. Eyes skimming over the man beneath him who was clearly struggling to keep his neediness from showing, Eren fiddled with the condom before taking it out of its packed. 

Letting out a low moan himself from finally being touched, he rolled the rubber over his swollen head and pushed it down, taking more time than he needed because the friction just felt _so amazing_.

Remembering that he had a job to do; making Levi feel good, he coated his own member before lining it up against the raven’s entrance. 

Groaning himself as his dick was entering the warm, tight hole at an agonizing slow pace. It was unlike any other feeling he’d ever experienced before. He let Levi adjust himself slightly before pushing further into him. Now halfway in, Levi had all the girth was going to get. He looked up at him, making sure that he was okay before pushing the rest of the way in. 

Levi was clenching underneath him, the muscles tightening around Eren’s dick. Eren was still amazed at how his lover looked. He was covered a slick sheen of sweat, his face still flushed. Those dark ebony looks sticking up at the back, but still resting over his eyes. He looked beautiful in that moment. 

Eren dared to look down, he felt himself twitch inside of Levi. He had stretched him out so much. Levi was holding up his balls now so Eren could get a good view. His lover looked up at him and smirked, “You like what you see?” 

Eren couldn’t answer. He just stayed in that position for a little longer than necessary. He felt a little concerned that if he moved he would cum that second, so he steadied himself, concentrated on his breathing before moving. As soon as he had moved, he could feel his stomach coil. 

“Levi, I’m not going to last long, I’m sorry.” He huffed, slowly entering Levi again. 

He grabbed Levi’s leaking member and started pumping him in time with his thrusts, not fast. Slow, delicately. He wanted this moment to last forever, he knew it would never feel like this again. Pushing further in than he reached before he watched as Levi fell apart underneath him, his face showing nothing but pure ecstasy. 

Levi reached up desperate to find Eren’s lips, their foreheads pressing together, both of them began to lose their composure and their pace quickened. They were both getting dangerously close to their impending climax. 

Eren was the first to speak, breathless, almost not being able to get out his words. He was determined to get them out before he lost all control. 

“Levi, I fuck- I love you. I love you.” 

“I l-love you so much. Eren!” 

They had both reached their orgasms in record time, Levi coating Eren once again in his white liquid. Eren had worried he had completely filled the condom he was wearing, as his climax was so intense. They were just coming down from their highs when they heard a scratch and loud ‘meow’ coming from the door. 

“I’m so glad you closed that!” The raven laughed. “Little shit is going to get annoying if he keeps interrupting us.”

Eren pulled out of Levi slowly, ensuring he was taking his time. He could tell Levi was still very sensitive, his back still aching slightly at every movement. Once he had fully removed himself, he grabbed the other washcloth and began wiping down Levi. He made sure to take his time. 

The act they had just performed had been so intimate, he had wanted it to last forever. He carefully wiped the semen off of himself and his boyfriend. Wringing out the cloth every few wipes. He discarded the condom, and cleaned himself. 

Before wrapping the cloth around Levi’s softening member, ensuring he wasn’t rushing. He didn’t want to overstimulate his already spent lover. Once they had finished cleaning, Eren lay back on the bed. 

He extended his arms, Levi happily accepting and leaning against his chest.  
Levi snuggled up to Eren, relishing in the warmth.

“I love you, I love you much Levi, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to tell you that.” He spoke as he rested his chin on the raven’s crown. 

“I love you too. Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
